


Master of the Hunt

by AdamantSteve



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Anal Sex, Implied Consent, Lord of the Manor Thor, M/M, Previous Relationship, Punishment, Spanking, bonbons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As acting Lord of the Manor, it's up to Thor to deal with Loki's misdeeds, such as running the hunt through Laufeyson land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master of the Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Entirely inspired by [this](http://dunicha.tumblr.com/post/51359975143/lokizillas-shootingnova2-punishment-2-this) and written as something of a thank you to my long suffering Beta, [Dunicha.](http://dunicha.tumblr.com):D

“Loki, in Father’s absence the duties of the Manor fall to me-”

“Oh do shut up, Thor.”

Loki reclines on a chaise as only Loki is able, at ease and entirely too pleased with himself. There’s a tray of bonbons next to it, which he luxuriously picks from as he watches his brother pace up and down the library. 

“You cannot run the hunt through Laufeyson land and expect there to be no consequence!”

“I told you, I spoke with Laufey’s groundsman and he said it was fine. I don’t know why you’re having such an episode over it.” 

 

“Your lies may work with Father but I know you well enough to know how you ‘talk’ to groundsmen. What tales did you spin for him?” Loki rolls his eyes and doesn’t deign to answer. “Well, it didn’t work,” Thor continues. “Because Laufey has taken it up with the constabulary and is calling for your head.”

“Oh pish posh. Who cares? You know Rogers and his merry band of sycophants will bow to whatever father says. And he’ll be back in a few weeks.”

“So you expect me to do nothing, then? Just wait for Father to return to spank you himself?”

Loki somehow manages to recline even more. “Do whatever you want, dear brother. No one cares.”

 

He reaches for another bonbon and it’s the final straw. Thor marches over and hits the tray, pink little balls of sugar flying everywhere about the room. “That was rude,” Loki complains.

“You are rude!” Thor bellows, and he’s pleased at the little gasp of surprise Loki makes when he’s hoisted up roughly into Thor’s arms. “Put me down, you oaf!”

“I have had enough of this, Loki,” Thor tells him, holding onto him so he can sit on the chaise himself with Loki across his knees. “Will you apologise to Laufey?” 

He rubs one large hand over Loki’s britches to illustrate just what he’s planning to do if Loki refuses. “You’re not too old for a spanking.” 

“You dare...”

“Will. You. Apologise?”

“Never!”

 

Thor slaps his hand down upon Loki’s behind and holds on with the other as Loki bucks and tries to wriggle away. He’s never been as strong as Thor, and his attempts to escape are futile, his silver tongue useless against Thor’s brute strength.

Loki’s knickers are laced at the back, and Thor makes quick work of them before shoving them down roughly so his bare ass is exposed. His skin is pale and milky, a perfect smooth curve that somehow angers Thor further and makes him determine to redden it with a sharp spanking the strict governess they grew up with would be proud of.

 

Thor rains down slaps, ignoring Loki’s yelling and struggling, til his ass is pink and warm, his flanks quivering as Thor strokes his hand delicately over his skin. 

“Will you apologise?” 

“An Odinson never apologises!”

He starts to say something more, but Thor cuts him off with another hard strike of his hand. 

 

“Do you like this? Is that it? You do these things to enrage me? Is this what you’ve wanted all the time Father’s been away?”

He reaches between them to fondle Loki’s cock, and is actually startled to find that he’s right. Loki is hard. 

 

“You wanton little harlot,” Thor chides, and Loki squirms uselessly. “You like this.” 

“And what if I do? Are you going to tell Father? Or Laufey? Or shall I tell them that you like it just as much as I do?” He nudges his body so it rubs against Thor’s own erection, and Thor gasps. 

“You won’t tell anyone.” 

Loki squirms til he can look Thor in the eye. “And nor will you.”

 

Thor keeps looking at him as he brings his hand to his mouth to cover his fingers in spittle, maintaining eye contact as he rubs them over Loki’s exposed hole. It’s been years since they did anything like this, when they were barely men, but Loki still presses back to Thor’s probing fingers. 

“Still as much a whore for me as you always were.” 

“As though it’s such a hardship for you, my _Lord_ ,” Loki chides. “Like you don’t think of me when you fuck your own hand at night.”

 

“Shut up,” Thor grumbles, and it’s really no time at all before he’s undoing his own clothes so his cock is free, and pushing Loki down on the chaise beneath him. He’s pliant and willing now, now that he’s made Thor show his hand. Thor slaps his ass once more before spitting into his palm again and slicking himself up to ease the way as he slides in. It’s tight, and Loki grunts and shifts, but soon enough Thor’s hips are flush with Loki’s ass. He gives Loki a moment to get used to it, but evidently it’s been long enough since their first tentative forays into this forbidden realm of pleasure that he knows what he wants now, demanding that Thor ‘get on with it’.

 

His impudence has Thor seeing red again, because it’s he who is meant to be in charge, not Loki, not the one being _fucked_. And he drives in and out of him with piston-speed, an engine ferocious and huge, a steam train, and he relishes the cries Loki makes as he takes and takes and takes. “Is this what you wanted?” he asks, reaching beneath him to grab at Loki’s cock and stroke it roughly. “To be taken like a whore?” 

 

He’s fucking Loki too hard into the cushions for him to answer, but when he slows momentarily, he spits out, “I’m taking you, wouldn’t you say?” 

Thor just grunts and squeezes his cock, pressing in hard for a few more thrusts before letting go inside him. Loki cries out and comes too, making a mess of the clothes and pillows beneath them. He whimpers when Thor slides free of him, collapsing against the chaise looking completely debauched. 

“You can explain what happened to Mother’s favourite piece of furniture,” he smirks, digging a bonbon out of the pillows to pop it in his mouth. 

“Yes, yes,” Thor says absently, tucking himself back into his clothes as best he can. He’s quite forgotten what they were arguing about, but he’s left with a distinct feeling that Loki’s pulled something on him again.


End file.
